Back to us
by Gepocha
Summary: Eine zuckersüße Liebesgeschichte über die Sehnsucht - Shounen-Ai!


Disclaimer: I do not own the song. It is "It is all coming back to me now" by Meatloaf.

Back to „us"

Februar 1996. Das Wochenende, nachdem die Zeugnisse verteilt wurden. Am Montag beginnt ein neues Halbjahr. Was soll ich schreiben, mein Tagebuch? Ich bin sehr aufgeregt. Jetzt ist es noch Samstag, morgen geht schon mein Flieger und dann startet ein völlig neues Leben. Sechzehn Jahre bin ich jetzt alt und schon habe ich so etwas wie eine Midlife-Crisis! Aber ich habe es ja nicht entschieden. Nein, mein Vater musste ja unbedingt einen Arbeitsstelle am anderen Ende der Welt finden. Aber warum beschwere ich mich? Es ist eine neue Chance. Und vielleicht hilft es mir diesen Platz zu verlassen, an dem mich alles an _ihn_ erinnert.

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window 

Seto wälzte sich in seinem Bett von der einen zur anderen Seite. Dieser verdammte Wind! Wie sollte er da denn bitte schlafen? Er hatte wirklich alles, aber gegen die Natur konnte noch nicht mal er sich wehren. Obwohl… hatte er eigentlich alles? Aber natürlich. Es gab nichts, was er nicht entweder besaß oder sich kaufen konnte. Selbst Freunde… ja, selbst die konnte man kaufen. Ebenso wie Liebe. In dieser Welt konnte man alles kaufen. Nun, fast alles. Seine eigenen Gefühle konnte er weder kaufen noch verkaufen. Im geringen Maße vielleicht, aber… nein, sein Herz konnte er nie wieder zurückkaufen. Er konnte keine Anzeige erstatten. Diebstahl eines Wertgegenstandes erster Klasse. Es gab nichts, womit er es hätte je wieder zurückerlangen können. Nein, sein Herz war für immer entwendet. Und das Loch, das zurückgeblieben war, das schmerzte…

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever  
Loaf

Der junge Mann schloss sein Tagebuch und wischte die kleine Träne weg, die ihm über die Wange lief. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück, schloss die Augen und ließ sich von der Sonne den Körper streicheln. So sanft… genau so sanft wie damals. _Er _kam auch aus Japan. Genau aus dem Land, in das er nun flog. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sich je wieder sehen würden, die war zu gering. Dennoch erwärmte ihn der Gedanke mehr als es die Strahlen vermochten. Ja, so war er ihm etwas näher… sich wenigstens in demselben Land wie er zu wissen, das war ein großer Fortschritt. Wenn er doch wenigstens seinen Namen wusste… nur ein Bild durchfuhr seine Erinnerung. Tiefe, blaue Augen…

°I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
It'sAnd I banished every memory you and I have ever made°  
All

Damals. Ganz bewusst wählte er das Wort damals. Denn es schmerzte zu sehr, wenn er daran dachte, dass dieses damals nur wenige Monate her war. Eigentlich hatte er ihn doch vergessen wollen. Seto seufzte, griff nach dem zweiten Kissen in seinem Bett und schlag die Arme darum. Genau so. Genau so hatte er ihn gehalten, genau so hatten sie in seinem Hotelzimmer gelegen. Und genau so war er aufgewacht. Genau so lagen sie zusammen, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass an dem Tag sein Flieger ging. Und zumindest er hatte noch genau so gelegen, als der Jüngere aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war. Ganz London hatte er abgesucht, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Aber den anderen natürlich nicht gefunden. Und schließlich war er geflogen ohne mehr zu kennen als den Vornamen des wunderschönen Jünglings. Und doch verschwammen all diese Erinnerungen hinter einem dicken Nebelschleier. Denn er selbst hatte sie dorthin verbannt. Er wollte nicht zurückdenken. Nie wieder… er würde Ryou nie wieder sehen…

But when you touch me like this (touch me like this)  
ComingAnd I hold you like that (hold you like that)  
It's so hard to believe but it's

°All coming back to me°B  
It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now  
To

Ryou tippte mit seinen Fingerkuppen an seine Lippen. Seiden und samtig, so hatte der Schöne sie genannt. Und geküsst hatte er sie. Immer und immer wieder. Mit seinen langen Fingern war er ebenso darüber gefahren wie er selbst jetzt. Und durch sein langes Haar, über die geröteten Wangen, den Schwanenhals entlang. Sein Schlüsselbein hinab und seine Wirbelsäule, über die dünnen Oberarme und die zitternden Schulterblätter. Seine Seiten entlang, seine Lenden, die langen Beine hinab und selbst über seine schmalen Füße. Und nur Minuten später hatten diese sanften Hände sein Gesäß geknetet, hatten über seine Schultern gekratzt, und seine gespreizten Beine in Position gehalten. O ja… so sehr es auch schmerzte, so gerne dachte er zurück. Zu schön war es gewesen, zu wundervoll. Ein Geschenk, um die Erinnerung daran ein Leben lang genießen zu dürfen. Und doch… er wollte mehr…

There were moments of gold and there were

°Flashes of light  
MeThere were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow - baby, baby!°

Und doch… die Erinnerungen kamen immer wieder zurück. Er konnte sich einfach nicht wehren. Besonders in diesen schlaflosen, kalten Nächten nicht. Wenn er ganz allein in diesem riesigen Zimmer, in diesem riesigen Bett lag. Wenn er schon ein Kissen an sich drücken musste, damit er die Kälte in seiner Brust nicht mehr spürte. Ryou hatte ihn so wunderbar gewärmt. Von außen wie… auch von innen. Er hatte gespürt wie sein unterkühltes Herz vor Freude gehüpft war. Es hatte gesungen bei einem von Ryous Blicken. Es hatte gejubelt bei jeder Berührung. Und bei jedem Kuss… es war so unglaublich gewesen. Es war, als hätte das Sonnenlicht jede Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen vertrieben, wenn der Weißblonde nur bei ihm war. Und diese Nacht… ja, diese eine Nacht… diese einzige Nacht, die ihnen vergönnt war…

°If I kiss you°Now  
Like this (kiss you like this)  
SongtexteAnd if you whisper like that (whisper like that)  
It was lost long ago but it's

°All coming back to me°

Warum hatte es nur so enden müssen? Warum wollte der Ältere ihn nach dieser Nacht schon verlassen? War er denn nicht mehr gewesen als ein billiges Spielzeug? Ja, sie kannten nicht mal mehr als ihre Vornamen, sie lebten an zwei gegensätzlichen Orten der Erde, sie waren beide vom selben Geschlecht, weswegen jeder ihre Verbindung verurteilen würde, doch… war er ihm nicht trotz all dieser Dinge doch etwas wert gewesen? Ryou hatte es so sehr gehofft. Zwar war der andere trotz aller Intimität immer etwas kühl geblieben, aber der Jüngere hatte vermutet trotzdem eine Menge Gefühle hinter dieser Maske zu entdecken. War es denn nicht immer so? Dass die Gefühle nur sehr tief versteckt waren? Dennoch – die Trennung hatte unweigerlich zwischen ihnen gestanden. Ein eiskalter Geschäftsmann und ein schüchterner Jüngling… das musste scheitern. Da war jede Hoffnung verloren. Es war alles verloren…

SongtextIf you want me like this (if you want me like this)  
LyricsAnd if you need me like that (if you need me like that)  
LyricIt was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me  
Liedertexte

Oh, er sehnte sich nach diesem jungen Körper. Nach den zierlichen Beinen, den feinen Zügen, der schlanken Taille. Der weißen Haut, den samtenen Lippen, dem seidigen Haar. Den vorsichtigen Händen, den schüchternen Bitten, dem leisen Keuchen. Den dünnen Schenkeln, dem festen Po und pulsierenden Muskeln. Er verzehrte sich danach. Er brauchte ihn. Jetzt und hier und in seinen Armen. Sofort einfach. Sofort und dann für immer. Wenn er doch nur eine zweite Chance bekäme. Er hätte ihn nur bitten müssen mit ihm zu kommen. Oder selbst nach London ziehen. Nur seinen Namen, nur eine Nummer, eine Adresse. Irgendetwas… er würde nicht zögern. Nur ein Zeichen. Einen Anhaltspunkt. Irgendetwas! Etwas…

°It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me  
LiedertextI can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now...Al  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
MeatAnd I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!°

Warum quälte es ihn noch immer? Warum konnte er es nicht als eine schöne Erinnerung auf sich beruhen lassen? Warum nur? Eigentlich hatte er damit doch abschließen wollen. Im festen Glauben er wäre nur benutzt worden, war er damals geflohen. Hatte alles vergessen wollen, als er die Tür des Hotelzimmers zuschlug. Aber er konnte nicht. So gern er an die Nacht zurückdachte, so ungern erinnerte er sich an den Morgen. Er hatte lange nicht darüber nachdenken wollen, hatte es lange verdrängt. Aber auf Dauer konnte man nichts verleugnen. So stark er sich auch geben wollte, die Tränen holten ihn in seinen Nächten ein. Jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt hatte er nicht einmal mehr die Chance je zu erfahren, ob er dem anderen nicht doch etwas bedeutete. Keine Chance mehr…

L  
But if I touch you like this (touch you like this)  
It'sAnd if you kiss me like that (kiss me like that)  
AllIt was gone with the wind but it's

°All coming back to me°Comi  
It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now  
Back

Der Wind pfiff noch am Morgen durch alle Straßen Dominos. Wenn doch auch nur all diese Schuldgefühle, all dieser Schmerz hinweg geblasen werden könnten… vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, hätte er Ryou nie getroffen. Nun gut, es hatte ihn an für ihn lang verloren gegangen geglaubte Gefühle glauben lassen, es hatte ihn aus der sinnlosen Lethargie seines Lebens geweckt, es war wie eine Lawine durch ihn gegangen und doch… wenn nur ein solch tiefer Schmerz zurückblieb, war er denn all die Liebe wirklich wert? Von letzterer konnte er nichts mehr spüren, seit die Tür seines Londoner Hotelzimmers geschlossen worden war. Als hätte man auch die Tür zu seinem Herzen geschlossen. Und hinter der Tür war es wieder kalt geworden. So kalt wie er nun war…

There were moments of gold and there were  
°Flashes of light  
ToThere were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow - baby, baby, baby!°

Sonntag, immer noch im Flieger. Mittlerweile überqueren wir wieder irgendein Gewässer. Ich vermute, es ist das Meer, in dem Japan liegt. Wir müssten also irgendwo zwischen der chinesischen und der japanischen Küste sein. Mein Vater ist schon wieder eingeschlafen. Und ich muss zugeben, ich langweile mich. Also schreibe ich hier. Wirklich etwas zu erzählen habe ich nicht. Ich könnte zwar stundenlang von _ihm_ erzählen, aber falls jemand dieses Buch findet, sollte er nicht wissen, um was es geht. Es wäre mir zu peinlich. Besonders bei den Dingen, an die ich gerade wieder denke. Ich sage nur: Finger!

°When you touch me°Me  
Like this (touch me like this)  
NowAnd when you hold me like that (hold me like that)  
SongtexteIt was gone with the wind but it's

°All coming back to me°Songtext

Immer noch Wind. Hörte das denn nie auf? Seto beäugte missmutig die umherwehenden Gegenstände. Wehe – wehe! – einer dieser Sachen machte auch nur eine Schramme in seine Limousine. Er war sowieso schon schlecht gelaunt, weil er wieder zur Schule musste. Wieso sollte er eigentlich? Etwas Interessantes würde sowieso nicht geschehen. Kein Ryou da. Überhaupt war nichts mehr wichtig, außer es ging um Mokuba oder irgendwelche Hinweise über den schönen weißblonden Jungen namens Ryou aus London. Und Schule stand ja wohl ganz am Ende seiner Prioritätenliste! In die Firma zu fahren um zu arbeiten, das wäre weit sinnvoller. Aber nein, er musste ja in die Schule. Verdammte Gesetze…

When you see me like this (see me like this)  
And when I see you like that (see you like that)  
LyricsThen we see what we want to see 

„Warte bitte hier, ich kündige dich kurz an. Die anderen wissen noch nicht, dass heute ein neuer Schüler in die Klasse kommt.", sagte der Lehrer freundlich und betrat die Klasse, während Ryou vor der Tür stehen blieb.

Ein neues Leben, eine neue Chance. Ja, vielleicht konnte er den Blauäugigen hier vergessen. Obwohl die kleine Hoffnung ihn wieder zu sehen, noch immer bestand. Er wurde hereingebeten, stellte sich vorne ans Pult und wandte sich der Klasse zu um seine neuen Mitschüler zu begrüßen. Doch stattdessen hörte er einen zu Boden fallenden Stuhl. Irgendwer war ziemlich ruckartig aufgestanden. Da hinten, dritte Reihe, links-

Ryous Lider weiteten sich.

Das konnte doch gar nicht sein!

Lyric

But it's all coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
LiedertexteI can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now...

Seto stand, die Hände auf seinen Tisch gestützt, plötzlich nicht mehr in der Klasse. Er fühlte sich eher in eine Zweitwelt versetzt, ein mysteriöses Universum, unendlich und weit, alle Anwesenden waren nur er ganz allein und der Junge, der soeben die Klasse betreten hatte. Das konnte nicht sein! Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Es war ein Traumbild, eine Truggestalt. Einbildung. Nur Einbildung! Das konnte nicht sein!

Gedanken und Erinnerungen zuckten durch seine Gedanken, bäumten sich auf, stürzten über ihm zusammen. Jeder einzelne Moment, jeder Blick, jedes Wort. Alles stand vor ihm, umgab ihn, drückte ihn von hinten. Hin zu diesem Geschöpf, was dort vorne stand. Die hellblonden Haare, die weiße Haut, die vollen Lippen. Die zarte Röte auf seinen Wangen. Der schlanke Körper, über dem die Schuluniform lag.

Wie lange hatte er darauf gehofft? Gewünscht, gebeten, gebettelt? Was hätte er alles dafür gegeben, dass genau dies geschah? Es war ein Zeichen. Das Zeichen. Sein Zeichen. Seine Chance…

Liedertex  
If you forgive me all this (forgive me all this)  
If I forgive you all that (forgive you all that)

We forgive and forget and it's  
°AlleAll coming back to me now°Meat

It's all coming back to me now

We forgive and forget and it's

°All coming back to me now°


End file.
